Chihiro's Return to the Spirited World
by BerryBlossomWHite
Summary: *FINISHED*Chihiro is graduating High School and finds her way back to the Spirited world
1. Chapter one

****

Author's note: Spirited Away is one of the best movies I have ever seen and own on DVD. I have seen over ten times. This movie has encouraged me to write this sequel for Spirited Away

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Haku, Chihiro, Kamaji, Lin, Yubaba, Boh the Yu-bird or Zeniba. These characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki the wonderful man who created this movie! ^-^

****

Character's I own: Hikari (light Spirit) Arsh (Storm Spirit) Tsuyu (Rain Spirit) and Tsuya. 

****

*~……………~* Scene changes

"……………" Characters speaking

****

Chihiro's Return

TO 

The Spirited World 

-------------------------------*--------------------------

It has been nine years since Chihiro's adventure to the spirit world. She hasn't told any one about it because, she wasn't sure if it was reality or just a dream. On the other hand Chihiro did remember Haku, no-face, Kamaji, Lin, Yubaba, Boh, and Zeniba. They were the only spirits who had really befriended her. 

Chihiro is now eight-teen and has grown up quite nicely and is more, mature. Chihiro is five feet and four inches tall, and thin. She still wears her hair in a ponytail with that purple hair-tie that Boh, yu-bird, no-face and Zeniba made for her, when she was in the spirited world. Chihiro's hair had also gotten much longer all the way to her back even in the ponytail.

****

To day Chihiro is graduating high school and her father and mother are driving her to Kahoto High School so she can graduate. "We are so proud of you Chihiro." Said hermother Mrs. Ogino Yuuko. Chihiro's mother is five feet and six inches tall with short brown hair, and, green eyes. Mrs. Ogino is wearing a pink dress with white flowers on it along with white sandals. 

Chihiro's dad who is driving says "Hai I can't believe that my little girl is all grown up and going to college soon." Said Mr. Ogino Aiko. He is six feet tall heavy built (not real fat) with black hair, black eyes, and a little mustache under his nose. Mr. Ogino is wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and, shinny black shoes to his daughter's graduation. Chihiro blushed at her dad's comment and said "Dad!" "Well what I say is true." Said Mr. Ogino with a smile. Once they had arrived at the school her dad found a parking space and then they all stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance to the school. 

Once inside they walked down a long hall that later on turned into a gymnasium were the graduation was being held. There were tones of chairs for the parents and grandparents andfriends, and then there were seats reserved for the graduates up in the very front. At this moment the room was full of people talking standing or sitting. 

Just then Chihiro's best friend came up and said "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ogino." "Why hello Tsuya it's nice to see you, are your parent's around somewhere?" Mrs. Ogino asked with a smile. "Hai Mrs. Ogino." She pointed her finger towards a nice quaint couple standing together and, talking with Tsuya's grandparents. "Thank-you Tsuya. Nice seeing you." Said Mr. Ogino. Chihiro's parents went to go chat with Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa. 

"Aren't you excited that were graduating!?" Asked a very excited Tsuya as she hugged her best friend Chihiro. Tsuya has been Chihiro's best friend since she moved to Hinai, which isn't a very big town. 

Tsuya had introduced her to all of her friends and, that's how Chihiro became part of Tsuya's circle of friends and, how she got to have fun in this small town. "Well we better go grab our seatswe don't want to miss our own graduation!" Tsuya said as she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her with her laughing there heads off. They got to sit next to each other because they didn't have to sit in alphabetical order. 

****

-----------------------------*-----------------------------

Author's note: 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter thank-you for those of you who review and leave a good review. Please!


	2. Chapter Two

****

*~………~* Scene change

"………" Character speaking

****

Disclaimer: 

I don't own any of the Character that belongs to Spirited Away.

Character's I own:

Tsuya, Mai, Kimie, Jo, Kadonomaro, Motoki and Minako, and, Hisamitsu

****

Chapter Two

****

---------------------------*------------------------

The graduation was long and boring. The only exciting thing that happened was when Chihiro tripped on her way too get her diploma, and her dad had taken a picture. Once all the speeches were done; all the graduates through up their hats and cheered.

Chihiro's dad had taken more pictures of her, Tsuya, Mai, Kimie, Jo, Kadonomaro (A.K.A. Kadon) Motoki and Minako. Once we were all done with pictures my friends went back to their families and all that was left was chihiro and Tsuya. The two girls were just walking around while their parents talked.

"So Tsuya are you doing anything this summer?" Chihiro asked. "Hai I am going to Hong Kong to see my relative's and I leave tonight." Tsuya said, with a sad look on her face. Chihiro started choking on her cookie that she had gotten from the food table. "When will you be back?" Chihiro asked. "Near the end of August but hey were going to the same college!" Tsuya said in a happier voice. Chihiro nodded. "Chihiro come on we have to go now." Mr. Ogino said. "Ok." Chihiro said. The friends gave a quick hug and said a goodbye. Then Chihiro ran off to meet with her parents, as well as Tsuya.

On Chihiro's way home they went past that old theme park were Chihiro and her parent's had ended up on the biggest adventure on there lives. "Now remember Chihiro your dad and I are going on our honeymoon so were going to drop you off at the house, and then go to the airport. There is plenty of food in the house because we went shopping yesterday and it should last you for three weeks." Mrs. Ogino said. "Here is twenty yen for you to bye dinner tonight." Mr. Ogino said. Once Chihiro was safely inside the house Mr. and Mrs. Ogino were on the way to the airport.

*~IN THE SPIRIT WORLD ~*

-----------*------------

Yubaba was sitting at her desk counting all the gold. Then Haku appeared in her office right a couple feet away from her desk. Haku has olive green eyes, with shoulder length hair, six feet tall wearing the same clothes that he wore when he met Chihiro and Haku is nineteen years old. Haku bowed and said, "You wanted to see me?"

Yubaba looked up and nodded. "Haku we have some new guests that are on their way they will be here shortly. Only I sense that they are very powerful to powerful for my liking so be on your guard." Yubaba said. Haku nodded and then vanished.

Yubaba sighed. "I need Sen; back here she owes me for all the damage that no-face monster has done to my bathhouse. Yubaba thought. "Then she thought "Sen could serve these new guests of mine and if she doesn't make enough gold she stays here forever." At the end of her wonderful thought Yubaba turned into a huge bird with that cloak of hers and flew to they were the dream spirit lives.

*~ IN THE MORTAL WORLD ~*

------------*------------

Chihiro was just wondering aimlessly around her house trying to find something to do. She walked over to the shelf that held a great collection of movies, Chihiro's eyes had fallen on to a Romance movie so Chihiro grabbed the movie and popped some popcorn and put the movie in her DVD player and plopped down on her couch and watched it. Half way through the movie Chihiro's eye lids were starting to get heavy she tried to fight it but the blanket of darkness fell over her and she was a sleep.

*~ IN THE SPIRIT WORLD ~*

-------------*-----------

Yubaba had soon landed at the temple of the Kanhi Shrine. Yubaba transformed into her regular form. "Kanhi Spirit, come forth!" Yubaba shouted. Just then the Kanhi Spirit appeared before her. Hisamitsu is my name and sending Kanhi is my game!" Hisamitsu said with a smile on his lips. The Kanhi spirit is cloaked in blue robs, with the design of moon and stars, and he is wearing a blue cap on his head with a yellow pouch that is tied to his side with gold dust in it that he can use to send dreams to people.

"Enough with the rhyming I want you to send a dream to someone." Yubaba said. A smile appeared on the Kanhi spirit's lips. Wonderful you haven't done this for a while what kind do would you prefer? What shall it be the nightmare or a sweet dream?" The dream spirit asked. "The usual Hisamitsu." Yubaba said. "Ah the nightmare special coming up!" The Dream Spirit said. Hisamitsu led Yubaba to the dream pool and showed her a girl who was fast asleep and that certain girl just happened to be Chihiro. "Ah that's the girl I want the dream sent to Chihiro Ogino." Yubaba said. "Cast a spell showing Haku, Lin, and Kamaji getting hurt." Yubaba said with an evil grin. "As you, wish." The Dream Spirit said.

Then Hisamitsu muttered an incantation under his breath and then tossed some gold powered into the water just as he did the water changed colors dark murky colors that headed straight towards Chihiro's dream.

-------------------------------------***-------------------------------------**

Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter! I hope its longer then my first one!

.

****

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter three

*~………..~* Scene changes 

"………..." speaking 

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own any character's that belong to Spirited Away! 

****

Chapter three

--------------------------*****------------------------

****

*~ IN THE MORTAL WORLD ~*

----------*****-----------

Chihiro was fast asleep on the couch in the living room in front of the television with the movie still playing. Chihiro groaned as she was tossing and turning in her sleep because the nightmare had reached her. 

*~ NIGHTMARE ~*

--------*-------

Chihiro found herself standing on a grassy hill with the sky as dark as night. The grass was moving widely with the wind that blew across it. Chihiro's hair was sweeping across her face; she was wearing her diamond beret that her parents gave her that held her pony tail together along with the purple tie that Zeniba and her friends had made for her. She is wearing her pink shorts, with white T-shirt with green stripes. 

Then she saw images of her friends from the spirited world getting hurt, Haku, Lin, Kamaji. Each getting hurt, by some sort of, monster. Chihiro's eyes widened with horror. Then the vision's disappeared and when she looked in front of her she saw Yubaba. "Hello Sen It's good to see you again." Said Yubaba as she stood only four feet away from Chihiro. Chihiro glared at Yubaba. Yubaba wasn't one of her favorite spirits from the spirited world. The only time Yubaba was nice was if Chihiro gained her lots of goldbut she also knew that Yubaba wasn't happy with her because of letting no-face in the Aburaya bathhouse.

****

"My name is Chihiro and I don't belong to you anymore." Chihiro said. Yubaba walked closer to her and said "That's were you're wrong Sen, remember all that damage no-face had caused?" Chihiro nodded her head yes because she remembered it all to well. "Well all that damage that was caused to my Aburaya bathhouse you are back under con-tract with me again." Said Yubaba with an evil smile that curled on her lips. Chihiro glared at Yubaba and said, "I don't believe you." With the snap of Yubaba's fingers a scroll of paper appeared in her hand and it unrolled and there at the bottom of the paper was Chihiro's own name that he had written down nine year's ago. Chihiro's eye's widened with shock and she stumbled backwards. "Now you come with me." Said Yubaba as she transported herself along with Chihiro back to the Aburaya bathhouse. 

*~ END OF NIGHTMARE ~* 

-----------*----------

*~IN THE SPIRITED WORLD ~*

-------------*-----------

Yubaba was sitting at her desk waiting for Sen Known as Chihiro to wake up. Haku on the other hand was waiting for the rival of the two Spirit's at the bridge of the entrance too the Aburaya bathhouse. Then he saw the forms of two people floating closer and closer until they both touched the ground and started walking towards Haku. "Welcome to the Aburaya bathhouse." Haku said welcoming the two new guests. "Yubaba was right I do sense a strong auraaround these two we better watch ourselves." Haku thought as he watched the two spirits. 

"Hello Master Haku." Said Tsuyu. Tsuyu she is the spirit of rain. Her robs are a dark blue, with glitter all over her robes that shimmered like little droplets of water. Her hair is blond that is tented with light blue color. Her eyes are a pretty sapphire blue that dances with curiosity. She is wearing a smile on her pink lip's that is very rare. 

"We hear good things about this place at the Aburaya bathhouse that Yubaba runs and one of her servant the one that goes by the name of Sen and we hear that she does a good job." Said Arsh the storm spirit who is The Rains' Spirit brother. "For a human girl that is." Added Tsuyu. Haku glared at her for saying that about Chihiro.

Arsh is the storm spirit, his robs have storm clouds and lightning bolts on his robs his eyes are an, eerie misty gray and his hair is short and is spiked up nicely and is a dark brown color. Haku just looked at them and said "You must be mistaken she doesn't work…" Haku was cut off by a voice. "That is were you are wrong Haku. Haku turned around and saw Yubaba and Sen the love of his life. Haku's eye's widened with surprise, shock, and happiness all at the same time. Chihiro was wearing her pink shirt with pink pants, and blue apron, with her hair still in the ponytail with her diamond beret and purple hair tie in her hair. Her eye's looked happy to see Haku as well once her eye's noticed he was staring at her she blushed slightly.Chihiro had to remember that here in the spirited world that her name was Sen. This would take some time getting used to since she hasn't been called Sen in a long time. 

****

Yubaba took Sen by the hand and led her to the new spirits for her to take care of all there needs while they were here. "Tsuyu, Arsh here is my best worker if she doesn't work up to her hard you may punish her." Said Yubaba as she started walking away. After hearing thisHaku gritted his teeth and tried not to say anything yet he would wait until he talked with Yubaba personally. Arsh and his sister looked at Sen and said "Well aren't you going to take us to our rooms?" Sen bowed and said, "Right this way." She headed inside the bathhouse. Haku smiled because he was glad that Chihiro was back only he wasn't too happy that she was back to work. Haku then magically transformed into his dragon form and went to go have a few words with Yubaba. 

*~ INSIDE THE BATHHOUSE ~*

------------*-------------

As Sen was leading the two spirits to there rooms she looked around to see if anything had changed while she had been away, and from the looks of things not much has changed. 

****

Lin was working and giving one of the richest spirits whom is the sky spirit that is a smaller version of Haku's dragon form. When Lin glanced outside into the hallway to see if anyone new was coming her eye's widened when she saw Sen. Only Lin couldn't leave what she was doing so she thought that maybe she was just imagining it because she missed her so much. 

"Here are your rooms the biggest one's we have." Said Sen. "Are you sure these are the biggest they look kind of tiny to me." Complained Tsuyu but I guess they will have to do she said while looking around the room. Tsuyu's brother on the other hand was still standing next to Sen. Better be careful Sen my sister and I very powerful one mess up and he emphasized the point by pretending to slice his head off. "Got that?" Sen nodded her head her eyes wide with fear. Sen bowed and walked away one Arsh was insidehis room. 

Sen let out a breath of air and thought this is going to be a long day. She walked towards the elevator that took her down to the boiler room so she could see Kamaji. While Sen was doing that in another part of the bathhouse Haku was talking with Yubaba. 

Haku magically appeared in Yubaba's office. "I didn't summon you Haku what do you want?" Asked Yubaba as she closed the lid to her jewelry box on her desk. Haku glared at her and spoke "Why have you brought Chihiro back?" He asked in an angry voice. "Watch you tongue Haku and I brought her back because she owes me for all the damage that no-face has caused here." Yubaba said with a little anger in her voice. Then she added one more thing. "Oh and Haku, I know you love Sen so you bets keep an eye out for her those new spirits have it in for her, she may work here among the spirits but she is still human and they don't like humans." 

****

-----------------------------*-----------------------------

Author's Note:

Well how did, you guys like this chapter?! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave good reviews. 


	4. Chapter four

*~………..~* scene changes 

"…………….." Characters speaking

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything that belongs to Spirited Away 

****

Chapter four

--------------------------*****-----------------------

Sen found her way to the boiler room and she walked past the entrance into the heated room and she noticed the little suit balls still working for Kamaji. She smiled at the brilliant idea that she was going to do. "I NEED A JOB!" Sen shouted. Kamaji turned around and said "I have no work for you I have all the help I need all…." Kamaji didn't say the last word as he recognized the girl. Kamaji told the little suit balls to take a break as Kamaji jumped down and gave Sen a hug. Sen was so happy to see Kamaji that she hugged back to.

"How are you doing Kamaji?" Sen asked with a smile on her lips. Kamaji answered the little suit balls and me are still fighting but we get along and I have been working to keep this bathhouse for Yubaba running." Said Kamaji. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit Kamaji." Said Sen. "Well you have grown up Sen that last time I saw you, you were only a ten year old girl who had landed up here asking for work." Said Kamaji with a smile. 

Just then the sliding door on the wall opened and out, came Lin with a bowl full of food for Kamaji, and little star flakes for the balls of suit. "Chow Time!" said Lin as she handed the bowl to Kamaji. Then as she turned to feed the suit balls she noticed Sen was standing there with a smile on her lips and Lin burst into a running speed and tackled the girl in a hug. "Sen It's so good to see you!" Said Lin with tears of happiness. Once Lin had dried her tears she said you're back in your working clothes. Sen nodded and said Yubaba had me back here to pay her back from what no-face did. "Yubaba is a no good double crosier she said you could go home." Said Lin. But I'm glad you're here! I have missed you so much and not even a single visit." Lin said in a playful voice as she had her arms around Sen's shoulders. 

"Does Haku know you're here?" Lin asked. "Hai he does, he looked angry with Yubaba, but really happy to see me again, and Yubaba said I have to serve Tsuyu and Arsh the Rain and Storm Spirits." Sen added. Lin and Kamaji glanced at each other. "Yubaba had you serve those two?" Shouted Lin. Before Sen could answer another voice had answered for her. "Yes she did and I am not to happy about it." Said Haku while he gave Sen a hug. 

*~ ELSE WHERE ~* 

------------*****----------

"So brother why did we come here to this horrible place?" "Because that human girl has powers beyond us only she has no idea and I want her dead before she kills us." "But how do we know" Asked Tsuyu. There was a short silence that followed. There is a spirit called the Hikari Spirit.

Yubaba felt a slight presence of power but were, is it coming from? It feels like its some were here in the bathhouse. "You summoned me?" Haku asked. "Yes I did." Yubaba said, and then she continued. "I sense a presence in near by not a strong one but a small one I want you to go and check it out for me." Then Yubaba walked towards the open window and hopped up on the railing and turned into a bird Haku bowed and Yubaba flew over her lands to see she could find the source of were this power was coming from. Once Yubaba had left Haku turned off the lights and left the room. 

"Sen you're needed at the room of Arsh and Tsuyu! Shouted one of the foremen. Sen nodded and scampered off to be she was needed. Sen was heading towards her destination when she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Sen bowed and apologized to the person who she had run into. "Look were, you're going next time." Said one of the frog workers. 

------------------------------*****----------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Well that's about it for this chapter sorry it's so short I'll make the next one longer! The three Spirits I own are the Hikari Spirit (Light Spirit) Arsh (Storm Spirit) and Tsuyu (Rain Spirit) these, are the three spirits I own so no one better take them okay? Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read/Review! 


	5. Chapter five

****

*~………~* Scene Changes

"………" characters speaking 

Chapter five

--------------------------*****------------------------

When Sen arrived at the room she was being very cautious about her movements because, she knew that they didn't like her. Sen knocked on the door and Haku appeared by her side. "Chihiro." (A/N: Only Haku calls Sen by her real name.) Sen was shocked that Haku was standing right next to her. "I'm going in with you I don't trust them." Haku said while Sen just nodded her head yes in understanding. Just then the door slid open, and a voice that said "COMING!"

Once the door was opened it revealed Arsh. The sight of Haku standing next to Sen. Then once out of his trance he said, "Tsuyu Haku is here as well" startled Arsh! There were a lot of noises in the background before Tsuyu appeared by her brother's side. "Haku nice to see you again please come in, as well as Sen." Said Tsuyu. Once they were inside Arsh closed the door. "We had just wanted to know that we are ready for our bath." Said Arsh. "Yes I will go get them ready." Sen said and then she scurried out of the room to get two herbal soap tokens. 

While Sen was getting the baths ready one of the foremen walked up to her. He had a smile on his face and wearing green pants and, a white T-shirt with green hat and a smile on his face with a mustache under his nose. "It's nice to see you again Sen and if those two spirits cause you any trouble you let me know." He said. Sen smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes I will don't worry." Sen said with a smile. The foremen nodded and walked off. 

Once the two baths were ready the rain and story spirit appeared I bath towels and they both got into they're own baths, with their towels of course. "SO Sen…." Started Arsh his stormy mist colored eye's looking upon her. "Yes?" Sen said very nervously. "I hear that you are one of the best workers here and so far in my eyes I see that is true." He said with a smirk. "Th-than-k-you." Sen said. Sen started Tsuyu. "Have you ever heard of the Hikari Spirit?" Sen shook her head no. "OH?" Tsuyu's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Legend has it that the Hikari Spirit has the power to destroy two and only two evil spirits." Her brother Arsh had cleared his throat to stop Tsuyu from saying anymore-interrupted Tsuyu. 

Once the two spirits were finished with their baths they, thanked Sen paid her and went back to their rooms. Once the two spirits had left Sen was confused about what they said about the Hikar Spirit. "I will ask Haku about this later." Thought Sen. 

That night Lin and Sen were sitting outside on the porch eating dumplings and talking about what has happened since they last saw each other. "So Sen you graduated High school? That's great!" Said Lin with a huge smile on her lips. "LIGHT'S OUT LIN!" shouted one of the girls in the room. "Fine." Lin said. So Lin and Sen were just now bathed with moonlight and watching the stars. 

"Hey Lin." Said Sen. "Yah?" Lin asked while taking a bight out of her dumpling. "I was wondering do you know anything about the Hikari Spirit." Lin was shocked by this question out of all the questions she had to ask it had to be this one Lin doesn't know very much about the Hikar Spirit. "Why do you want to know?" Lin asked. "Oh Tsuyu brought it up when I was giving her and her brother their baths." Said Sen. Sen finished by taking a bite out of her dumpling. "Oh those two they bring that up and Yubaba will have their heads, Yubaba is friends with the Hikar spirit, and she is the only one who has seen her to. No one really knows too much about the Hikar Spirit except for Yubaba because she is friends with her." Said Lin. Then once they both had finished their dumplings they went to bed. Sen Still lay next to Lin. Sen Still had the one with the flower design on it. Sen wasn't having a very peaceful sleep she was tossing and turning. 

*~ DREAM ~* 

-----*****-----

Chihiro (Sen) was running in a grassy valley with no were to hide for she was being chased by something and she wasn't able to see the figure that was chasing her. But Chihiro could feel eye's upon her. Then a soft angelic voice came out have no were, that echoed through the skies and valley. "The time will come for you to receive your powers for you are the Hikari Spirit the holder of light, and the time is NOW!" Shouted the mysterious voice. Chihiro (Sen) realized that she had stopped running and has been standing still for quite a while now. 

Chihiro was looking around the valley as if expecting something to happen and then out of no were something was aiming at her full speed. It was coming faster and faster. Chihiro was memorized the golden glow from the orb that was aiming for her. Chihiro realized that it was to late for her to start running so she held her arms in an x like motion in front of her, with eyes closed expecting a hurtful impact from the golden orb. 

She opened her eyes only when she opened her eye's the massive amount of energy had vanished and all that was left that was falling around her were little dusts of gold falling around her. 

Chihrio's eye's widened with shock. "What?" She thought. Then she heard the voice again in the sky again and it said. "Now you are a powerful sorceress, I will come back to your dreams another night." Said the mysterious vice. 

End of dream

------*****-----

Haku had thought that Sen was in trouble so he went to the girl's room and luckily they were all asleep. He found were Sen was sleeping which he found right away. He placed his hand on her for head and whispered meet me at the bridge now. Then he quietly left. Sen opened her eyes and put on her shirt since her pants had all ready been on that's all she had to do and head outside to meet Haku.

------------------------------*****----------------------------

****

Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to Read/Review! 


	6. Chapter six

*~………~* Scene changes 

"…….." Characters speaking

****

Disclaimer:

Don't own any of the characters that belong to Spirited Away! 

****

Chapter six 

-----------------------*****--------------------

When Sen arrived at the bridge she saw Haku standing they're looking out into the valley. Sen's eye's just watched Haku in silence before she spoke. Then when Haku felt some one was staring at him he turned his head and a smile appeared as he saw Sen Standing there before him. He took in her beauty her shining brown hair; Sen's brown eye's that sparkle with happiness, and the smile that played upon her pink lips. Sen noticed that he was staring at her and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. After a few acquired minutes Sen decided to speak. 

"You uh wanted to see me Haku?" Sen asked him while fumbling with her hands. Haku nodded and took hold of Sen's smooth silky hands into his. "Yes I need to talk with you Chihiro." Sen smiled at this Haku was the only one besides, herself and Yubaba that new her real name and Haku would be the only one to call her by her real name instead of Sen. Sen nodded her head and followed Haku.

It had been a silent walk but they both enjoyed one another's company and were content with just being near each other. Haku held Sen's hand while they walked through the tall grassy valley. The tips of the green grass were shinning in the sun with just a little breeze to make them sway back and forth. There were clouds in the sky the flowed above them that were as white as snow. It was nearly dark by the time Haku had finally stopped walking. The sun was just setting and the sky was lined with wonderful colors. 

The spot that Haku was standing in front of was magnificent. Now that the sun was fully down the moon had come out and the stars were just now coming out from their hiding places deep with in the night sky. There was a lake that sparkled from the moons light that shown on it and the stars reflected their soft glow cascading on to the water surface. Then Sen noticed a small little picnic that was all set up included candles that were brightly lit. Haku was watching Sen take in all of this and smiled because her eyes were lit aglow with surprise and happiness all at once. "Oh Haku this is wonderful!" Sen said as she turned around and gave Haku a hug. Then before Sen knew what was happening she was being lifted into Haku's arms ever so carefully as if she were a china doll that could break and he walked over to the blanket and set her down as gently as he could. Then Haku sat down right next to her and put an arm around her and Sen faced Haku and looked in to his olive green eyes. 

"Chihiro I knowtisted that you have been having trouble sleeping at night." Haku said with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Chihiro looked down and nodded. "Chihiro look at me…." Haku said. Chihiro did as she was told. Chihiro stared at him and then after thinking of about telling him she did. "Haku do you know anything about the Hikari spirit?" Chihiro asked with curiosity. Haku nodded and then asked her why she wanted to know.

"Oh I just want to know because Tsuyu had brought it up and I have been having really strange dreams and the voice in my dream's say that I am now the holder of light and have the power of the heavens." Chihiro stopped taking a deep breath and then waited insolence for Haku to answer her. 

Haku sat there insolence for a while before he finally answered. "Chihiro you have been and forever will have the power and you are the Hikari the Light Spirit." Haku said as he watched her face show confusion he tried to explain to her why she was chosen for the light spirit. "Chihiro you're name means A Thousand Fathoms and the power of light has chosen you because you are the most caring and loving person on the face of the earth." Said Haku, with a smile. Chihiro also smiled and said I guess I understand why, then an evil grin appeared on her face and she stood up and ran and jumped into the lake. When she came up for a breath of air she shimmered under the moonlight as she smiled she said come on Haku come in the water is fine! Haku sighed and thought what could it hurt. Then he walked up and then to a running start and jumped into the lake with Chihiro. 

They did a couple races and laps around the lake. Then Chihiro was just relaxing and swimming in one spot looking around for Haku. Haku had been swimming for quite awhile now and she was getting worried but her worrying was gone when Haku popped up out of the water a couple feet away from her and Chihiro looked at him with awe.

The way the moonlight played upon his features made him look so mysterious and… before she could finish her thought Haku swam up to her and was just a couple inches away from her. Haku pulled Chihiro closer to him with his arms that had circled like a snake around her and drew her in closer to him and their faces were just millimeters apart from each other. Haku stared deep into Chihiro's eyes and then said three little words that made Chihiro's heart go faster and skip a beat. "I love you." And that was all he said before his mouth swooped down upon hers and locked them in a passionate kiss. During their heated kiss Haku was gently using his tongue and sweeping it over Chihiro's lips to try and gain accesses inside. Chihiro parted her lips and aloud him, entrance. Chihiro whimpered a little while Haku was exploring the inside of her mouth. But then she let a slight moan when his tongue danced with here's Chihiro slowly yet shyly started following Haku's movements. But it had to end because they both had to pull away for a breath of air. 

While they were breathing hard from lack of air Haku was staring deeply into Chihiro's eyes as if wanting her to say something. Haku started playing with the water with his hands while looking at the one person he loved. Then Chihiro said "Haku…. I love you to." Haku gave her a hug and stole one last kiss before he said Chihiro we better get back before they start wondering were we are. Chihiro nodded 

(Yes they are still in their clothes you perverted people ^-~) (Now we are back to calling her Sen Okay? Just so you people won't get confused, because every one in the bath house only knows Chihiro as Sen. Only Haku calls sen by her real name) 

They both swam back to land and gathered their things and headed back to the bathhouse. They have only been gone for three hours that night so Sen was able to get some sleep.

------------------------------*****---------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Only a couple more chapters to go! Hope you all like my story! I know I sure am. LOL! 


	7. Chapter seven

*~……….~* scene change

"…………" Character speaking

****

Disclaimer:

Don't own any of the Character's that belong to Spirited Away! 

****

Chapter seven 

------------------------------*----------------------------

The next morning Sen woke up to find that she was all by her self. "How long have I been asleep?" She thought. She put her bed up and got ready to face a new day. 

Sen was walking down the main hall way when Lin came running up to her. "Sen Yubaba wants to see you." Sen nodded and found an elevator that led diuretically to Yubaba's floor. When she stood out side of Yubaba's room she knocked then the door flew open and then Sen entered the room with out hesitating because she had all ready been in there one before. 

Sen looked around and noticed nothing had changed while she was away. Sen found herself standing in front of Yubaba she bowed and said "you wanted to see me?" Sen said as she stared at the old woman who was wearing a blue dress had her hair in a bun and was wearing a tone of jewelry.

"Yes I do." Yubaba said. "I have sensed some power coming from some one here and that certain some one is you." Yubaba said as she stood up from her chair and walked so that she stood in front of Sen. 

Sen's eye's widened and "thought me? That's impossible I'm just an ordinary girl." 

Yubaba noticed the strange face expressions that were playing on Sen's face. Then Yubaba cleared her throat to get the girls attention. "I want you to start your training." Yubaba said. 

Then Haku appeared in the room bowed and said "You wanted to see me?"

Yubaba nodded her head and motioned her hand as she pointed at Sen and said I want you to train this girl." Haku bowed and said "yes Yubaba." 

Haku turned to face Sen and told her to follow him to the training room. 

For the past few days that have turned into weeks Haku had been training Sen so that she could learn to control her powers, and master the martial arts in fighting techniques. They were out in an open field the only thing that surrounded them was a couple of trees, and a pond of water. Haku smiled as he watched Sen put each end of her wrists together and shout NASHDEMIKA! At that an enormous glow of power formed in her hands, once she had gather all the power she could she concentrated on her target which was a huge boulder in her path a couple feet in front of her. Then once she had concentrated she let it all the power go and it headed strait for the boulder. 

Once all the dust cleared she heard clapping that came from none other then Haku. Sen smiled at that because he rarely showed any emotion towards people. "Good job Chihiro!" Haku came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who ever challenges you better watch out because you would be able to defeat them in an instantiate." Haku whispered into her ear. Then Haku trailed butterfly kisses along the line of her chin. Then he pulled away and said "That's about it today until we find another boulder for you to destroy." Haku said with a smile. Haku directed her eyes towards what used to be a boulder but now was nothing but tiny rocks and dust that was left behind. 

Sen's mouth hung open slightly and Haku captured it with a kiss. That's for a works well done. He said with a smile as he took her hand in his and they walked off back to the bathhouse. 

Lin was waiting for them to come back to the bathhouse at the bridge that led inside. Once she saw them coming she waved to them. When they were closer Lin asked how the training was coming.

Haku smiled and said that it was coming along much better then expected. Sen blushed and nodded. Lin noticed the blush and thought "I will have to ask her later." Lin thought with a mysterious smile. 

Haku disappeared and reappeared in Yubaba's office. "So did you put the forgotten spell on Choir's parents and friends?" Haku asked. Yubaba nodded. "Of course I did what do you take me for?" Yubaba asked him, with a weary smile. "Now Haku what is the report of her progress in training?" Yubaba asked as folded her hands on her desk. 

Haku stared at her and said that it was coming along better then expected. That he hasn't seen any one who was human master their powers so quickly like this." Yubaba nodded; maybe she is getting training in her sleep as well." Yubaba said. 

  
"With all do respect what do you mean by that?" Haku asked confused. Yubaba looked at him as if he should know this from the training she had given him since he was young but told him. "Well maybe the Hikari spirit is training her in her dreams." The Hikari spirit can go into the person's dream and train them as well. Another form of training, so you can improve your senses around you, so you know when and how your open net will be attacking in reality." Yubaba said with a far off look in her eyes. Haku was impressed he did not know that training in your dreams can help you do that. "So do you think that she will be strong enough to defeat them when the time is right?" Haku asked with a worried voice. Yubaba nodded her head yes. 

*~ SEN ~* 

--------*****------

At this moment of her own was having troubles with Tsuyu and Arsh. 

"I told you green tea not peppermint Tea!" Shouted Tsuyu. Every one who was around them were either muttering at how rude Tsuyu was being or staring to see what would happen next. "But….. You just said..." Sen said with embarrassment etched in her voice. 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID!" Tsuyu said with anger that was clearly seen in her voice. Arsh nudged his sister in the arm and said you're making a scene, do you really want them to think that you are easily angered? Arsh said with worry in his voice because have of the spirits in the room been looking at them. 

Tsuyu blushed furiously from embarrassment and told Sen to just take it back. Just then on purpose to every one's eyes noticed that the green tea had been spilt by Tsuyu. "Oooops how did that happen?" Tsuyu said Looks like you have a mess to clean as well as getting me new tea don't you dear?" 

Sen bowed and left to go get something to clean up the mess and to get her green tea. Once the shouting had stopped Tsuyu looked about the room. "Well what you are all staring at!? Go about your business." Tsuyu said to the people who had been looking at the show that she had put on. Every one did as told and ate their meals or drank the drink and started talking. "IN SILENCE!" Tsuyu said glaring at them all. 

As Sen was half walking half running to get out of there she bumped into someone. She backed away and bowed and said Gomen for running into you. Then when she looked up she noticed it was one of the foremen. The foremen was wearing a green hat, with a white shirt, with green pants, with a mustache under his nose, and a worried expression on his face for he had heard every thing that went on as well as every one else. 

The foremen put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Sen are these two spirits giving you a hard time because they have been known all across this area for their rudeness." The foremen said in a kind voice towards her. Sen nodded her head and said "Hai Mr. Foremen." The foremen nodded and said you don't have to serve them follow me. She did as she was told. He walked strait up to the two spirits then he said Tsuyu, ARSH….. The two spirits took nervous glances at each other. The foremen grabbed them by their shoulders and said you, apologize this instance!" 

The two spirits nodded and the foremen turned them so that they could look Sen in the face and say it. They both gulped and said were sorry. "There see that wasn't to hard now was it?" Said the foremen. Then he showed them out and said next time you come here you better be more civilized, YOU GOT THAT? The two spirits nodded and when the foremen turned away they glared at him and left in, silence. 

------------------------------*****----------------------------

****

Authors Note:

Konnichiwa minna~sans! Thank you so much for reading my story I only have a couple more chapters to go! At the end of the last chapter I will be putting a list of every one who has reviewed as a huge thank you to all of you! 

I also want to thank those of you who have pointed out my carelessness in my grammar and sentence writing…..^^! Those comments had me think I better take it down and correct it so that it will be better. So thank you minna~sans who have caught my mistakes in this story! Gives you all hugs! 


	8. Chapter Eight

*~………~* Scene changes

"………." Character's talking

=………= Character's thinking

****

Disclaimer:

I Don't own any character's that belong to Spirited Away they would be Foremen, Frog workers, maiden workers, Lin, Kamaji, Haku, Yubaba, Zaniba, Yu-bird, and Boh.

****

Chapter Eight 

----------------------------------*--------------------------------

The foremen went back to see if Sen was all right. Once he had her sit down and got her some tea she was fine. The foremen gave her a hug, and said "I'm glad you're all right, and if they give you a hard time again come to me and I will handle them." Once the foremen left Sen finished her tea and just at that moment Lin came up to her. 

"Sen you're needed to clean one of the baths with me now." Lin said. "Hai Lin." Sen answered. Send remembered when she and Lin had to clean the huge bath and remembered the guest she had to give a bath. Sen thought of that memory. 

"Hey this one isn't too bad to clean." Sen said. Lin nodded in agreement. So they set to work cleaning it and then Lin had asked Sen to go and get an herbal soap token. SO Sen did as she was told and scampered off to go get one. Sen, came back gave the token to Lin and she hooked onto a rope and sent it to Kamaji. Then a board came down and Sen pulled on the rope and lots of water came splashing down into the tub. Once the tub was full Sen pulled on the rope again and the board went back up. Lin had entered and came back with rice, and shrimp as their lunch. They both soaked in the bath and talked and laughed about the first time Sen had arrived at the bathhouse. 

Sen and Lin were laughing so hard and then Sen asked "I wasn't that bad was I?" Sen questioned. "Hai you were but you have gotten much better at cleaning then last time." Lin said with a smile. "But now look at you all grown up and can clean to." Lin said. Sen blushed. "Every one here new that you were Yubaba's favorite maiden here in the bath house you were the one who had made the most gold." Lin said as she took a bite of her shrimp. 

Late that night Sen lay awake in bed. She got up and went for a walk outside to get some fresh air. She rest her arms on the side of the bridge that and looked at the moons reflection on the surface of the water. 

"Well look who's out?" Said a voice. Sen turned around and came face to face with Arsh. "What do you want?" Sen asked with an annoyance in her voice. Arsh just sneered as he watched Sen Stand up strait. He then walked closer to her when he stopped until they were just inches apart. "I know who you really are Chihiro." At the sound of her real name her eye's widened. She was about to step back but was stopped when Arsh had grabbed her wrist and his stormy misty grey eye's had penetrated threw her entire body. "I know that you are the Hakari spirit the holder of all power that is beyond my own." He said in a calm voice. Then from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a silver streak in the sky and thought =Shit its Haku. = He noticed that it was Haku's Dragon form and it was heading towards them. Just as he finished his thoughts Haku landed on the ground and transformed into his human form.

Haku quickly walked towards Arsh and held his hand up and a blast of wind hit Arsh and knocked him several feet away from Sen. Arsh struggled getting up to his feet. Haku was standing in front of Sen and he said "I will say this once and once only stay away from Chihiro." (Remember only Haku calls Sen by her real name in the spirited world besides ARSH) Once Arsh gained full balance on his feet he snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air. 

Keep an eye out I don't trust him or his sister. Sen nodded her head. "What are you doing out here so late at night?" Haku questioned her as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Just thinking." She said. "About what?" Haku asked. Sen sighed and took a deep breath before answering. "I can't believe that I am the Hakari Spirit, after all I'm just a girl and a human girl at that I'm not a spirit." Sen said as she turned her head so that she was staring into Haku's eyes. Haku smiled and said, "Chihiro for a human you can control these powers pretty well and I believe in you and you make an excellent Hakari spirit." Haku finished. 

------------------------------------------------------------*****----------------------------------------------

****

Athors Note:

Gomen that this chapter was short! The next one will be much longer I promise hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. Chapter NINE

*~……………~* Scene Changing 

"……………." Character's talking

=…………..= Character's thinking 

****

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS'S TOO SPIRITED AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Chapter NINE

------------------------------------*****---------------------------------------

A couple weeks have passed and Sen's powers have gotten stronger. Haku has been training her and watching over her so nothing bad could happen before the big duel between Chihrio and Arsh, and his sister. 

It was a cloudy and dreary day, Yubaba was walking around and searching for Sen soon to be named the Hakari Spirit. While Yubaba was turning a corner she found Sen. "Sen come here please." Yubaba ordered. "Hai!" Sen said as she walked up to Yubaba. Once Yubaba and Sen were next to each other Yubaba started walking and Sen fallowed. 

"Sen today is the day that you battle Arsh and Tsuyu, and save my bathhouse from total destruction and please do me a favor." Said Yubaba. "What is the favor?" Sen questioned. "Just WIN." Yubaba said as she led Sen to the field. 

*~ Out in the fields ~* 

-------------*****------------

Just about every one was out on the side lines in the field waiting for the duel to begin. Once Sen and Yubaba came into view Every one who worked in the bathhouse began to cheer. Sen blushed as she caught sight of her friends and Haku. Yubaba then transported Sen into the battle zone. "DO me proud." Yubaba said with a smile and then she transported herself on the sidelines. 

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Tsuyu shouted. "Hold it!" Haku said. "Hai MASTER Haku what is it?" Tsuyu said as she stressed out the word Master. "It should be just Arsh and Sen, remember we want this battle to be fair ne?" Haku said with a smirk. Arsh sighed and told Tsuyu to get out of the battle zone Tsuyu did as she was told but didn't like it. 

"Now Sen, Arsh take your battle positions!" Yubaba shouted so the entire crowd could hear her. "Start on my account." Then little fans appeared in her hands and she shouted GO! Arsh and Sen started battling one another. There was a barrier around them so that no one could go in a help. 

Sen started off using her marital arts skills that she had learned from Lin. Arsh had landed a coupled punches on Sen a couple of times but most of the time Sen avoided by doing back flips, and dodging them. Lin noticed how well Sen was using her martial arts and smiled. "GO SEN YOU CAN DO IT!" Lin shouted. With the courage that Lin had given her Sen started getting stronger and started landing some punches here and there on Arsh as well. Sen then used her leg to trip her opponent. Arsh got up and smirked. "For a human you are pretty good at fighting but how are you at using your powers ne?" Arsh smirked at her. 

Tsuyu shout "YOU GO BIG BROTHER SHOW HER WHAT YOUR MADE OF!" Tsuyu shouted. "OH Shut up Tsuyu!" Kamaji shouted. Just then Arsh let out a burst of magic and it had hit her in the stomach, and made her stumble around for a couple of seconds. "Come On SEN! USE YOUR MAGIC IF HE CAN YOU CAN!" Haku shouted. Before Sen started to use her magic she landed some nice kicks and punches on Arsh. Then she jumped a few feet a way from him and began to power up. The Hakari spirit had taken control of Sen and had a magical barrier around her so that Arsh could not interfere. Once Sen was powered up she let loose all chaoses with her power. It headed in a strait path that was headed for Arsh. 

--------------------------------------------------------*****--------------------------------------------------

****

Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter I have one more left to go! Then I am finished! 


	10. Chapter TEN!

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the Spirited Away characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Preview of last chapter:

Once Sen was all powered up she let loose all chaoses with her power and it was aimed in a strait path towards Arsh. 

**CHAPTER TEN **

------------------------------------------------------*****--------------------------------------------------

There was a huge explosion and every one who had witnessed it waited in anticipation to see if Arsh was still standing. When the dust and smoke had cleared he was gone. Everyone gasped and then started cheering. "Not now you fool he's still here." Yubaba said as she looked around for Arsh. 

Arsh then reappeared behind Sen. "For once I have met a stronger opponent but not strong enough." Arsh said gloating. Only Arsh had forgotten to do one simple thing when he stood behind her he for got to hold onto her wrists so that she couldn't escape. Sen had ran the other direction did a handspring and landed on her feet and powered up as she turned into the Hakari spirit and the Hakari spirit formed a magical barrier around herself so that Arsh couldn't interfere. 

Arsh's eye's widened with shock Sen sent a wave of power strait at him again and Arsh was to weak to teleport, so he just stood there and let it hit him because he knew that there wasn't much for him to do to try and block it. Once all the smoke had disappeared they saw Arsh lying on the ground just barely alive. The barrier that had surrounded the two fighters vanished and Tsuyu teleported to be her brother was and stood next to him and teleported away. There in the place were Arsh laid was a sack of gold. 

Sen stood there shocked that she had won the battle. The crowed of spirits who worked at the bathhouse stood in utter silence but then a wave of applause and smiles for Sen had broken over them Haku, Lin, and Kamaji cam out of the crowd and gave Sen a hug including Yubaba. 

Haku walked up to Sen. "So do you want to go back home or stay?" Your friends and family still have that forgotten spell on them so they don't remember you so it's like you never existed but, if you return then you will have to stay in the mortal world with your family and friends and can never return here." Haku said sounding depressed. Sen looked into his eyes; they were hoping that she would stay this time to be with him. "Would I have my real name back?" Sen asked Yubaba. Yubaba nodded and said yes. The crowd had become silent they had liked this human girl and hoped that she would stay. 

"Well since know one remembers who I am….." Chihiro thought. "OK I'LL STAY!" Chihiro shouted with joy. Every one in the crowd cheered and laughed for joy, some even started to dance. Yubaba cleared her throat and got every one's attention. "Every one Sen's real name is Chihiro so from now on that is what you all will call her by got that?" Yubaba said. Every one shouted YES and was excited that Chihiro would be staying with them. Haku was so excited that Chihiro was going to stay with him that he picked her up and kissed her with all the love he had. The crowd began to cheer once again. 

-----------------------------------------------------*****----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well Minna~san's this is my last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing it! I'm glad that people have actually read this story and reviewed for it! Gives you all hugs! Here is my thank you list! Hope I get every one's name down! 

THANK YOU TO:

****

Geminia – You were my first Reviewer! Thank you so much for enjoying my story! 

*~ Give's hugs ~* 

****

Keisan – Gives my friend hugs! Wai I'm so glad that you like my story! And I even dedicated it to you since of course you are my best friend! I'm glad you like it! Hope you read more of it! 

****

AnnIeUoKaNnIE15 – Thank you for letting me know about my mistake in my story! Thanks so much! I'm glad you caught that! You are lifesaver.

****

Kittenofmystery- Thank you for your reviewing!! Wow you reviewed eight times! Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much!

****

Princess Sara- Thank you for catching my mistake in my story I'm glad that you like it!

****

Hanako_Kodachi- I'm glad you caught my mistakes in my story and you weren't the first one to catch them but thanks for letting me know about them and I corrected them! 

****

Ian Gainsborough- *~BLUSH~* Thank you for the nice complement! Hai I know I have bad grammar. I'll admit it! But I took my story down and corrected it or at least tried to! I'm glad you like my story!

****

Midnight-kisses – I'm glad you like my story! Hope you stop by to check out the rest of it!

****

Dark_Angel_Kamui-gal16 – GOMEN! I took it down so I could correct my spelling! I'll e-mail you now so that you can read it! Thank you for leaving a review! 

****

Fluffy Kitsune- I'm glad you like my story! Sadly to say that this is my last chapter though……..::::SIGH::::: all good things must come to an end! But I'm glad you liked my story!

Well Once again thank you for those who left Reviews! Thank you to the other people who leave me reviews! 

****

Your Author,

Kerochan 


End file.
